


Penguinbreak

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [104]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Toliver, pre-Smoaking Billionaires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver and Tommy have no memory of how a penguin made it into the Queen pool house. Thea Queen does.





	Penguinbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> A bonus Wednesday fic - kind of. The penguin in the pool house is a running joke in this series. This fic was posted on tumblr and I was asked to put it up here too. 
> 
> This installment is 1/104. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Penguinbreak (104)  
> 2\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 3\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 4\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 5\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 6\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 7\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 8\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 9\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 10\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 11\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 12\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 13\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 14\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 15\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 16\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 17\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 18\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 19\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 20\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 21\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 22\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 23\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 24\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 25\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 26\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 27\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 28\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 29\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 30\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 31\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 32\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 33\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 34\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 35\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 36\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 37\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 38\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 39\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 40\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 41\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 42\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 43\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 44\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 45\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 46\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 47\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 48\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 49\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 50\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 51\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 52\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 53\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 54\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 55\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 56\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 57\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 58\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 59\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 60\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 61\. Three (Part 13)  
> 62\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 63\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 64\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 65\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 66\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 67\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 68\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 69\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 70\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 71\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 72\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 73\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 74\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 75\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 76\. William (Part 29)  
> 77\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 78\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 79\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 80\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 81\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 82\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 83\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 84\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 85\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 86\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 87\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 88\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 89\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 90\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 91\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 92\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 93\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 94\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 95\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 96\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 97\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 98\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 99\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 100\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 101\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 102\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 103\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 104\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.  
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Ollie and Tommy had two rules for Thea. First, she was never to enter Ollie or Tommy’s bedroom if they had a girl over. Second, she was never to enter the pool house if they had the blue deckchair next to the door. Thea chewed on her thumb and shifted from side to side as she stared at the blue chair. She knew the rule and she knew that if she went over, Ollie would yell at her, but she really wanted to see Tommy. Once Tommy had moved into the mansion, it had felt like he’d always lived there. She’d gotten used to seeing him every day.

It had been two weeks since Tommy’s dad had dragged him from the house and forced him to go home. It had been scary. Thea had held the railing tight as she watched from her spot on the top of the stairs. Tommy and Ollie had both cried and screamed as Mr. Merlyn had pulled on Tommy. Her dad had been forced to hold Ollie back and her mom had cried as she told Tommy that she was sorry, over and over again. Once Mr. Merlyn had gotten Tommy out the front door and into the back of his limo, Ollie had shoved their dad. Thea had gasped in surprise. Her brother might yell at their parents, but she’d never seen him be violent.

As surprising as she’d found Ollie pushing her dad, she’d been even more surprised by what he had said, “You’ve killed him. I’ll never forgive you. I hate you.”

Ollie had run up the stairs and right past where she’d been hiding. He hadn’t seen her, but she’d been surprised to see that he hadn’t looked angry, but scared. Her mom’s voice had drawn her attention back to the foyer. Her parents had been fighting a lot, so she’d braced herself for another argument.

Her mom stepped very close to her dad and peered up at him, “I’ll never forgive you for this.”                     

“I had no choice,” her dad said with sadness in his voice.

“You had a choice,” her mom shook her head, “and you chose wrong.”

Thea hadn’t wanted to hear anymore. She tiptoed back to her bedroom and put, The Little Mermaid, on. The movie had always made her feel better and she’d imagined Tommy was with her, singing along.

Tommy hadn’t been over since the night he left and Ollie had been a complete grouch whenever she asked about him. She’d even asked her mom if she could go visit Tommy, but her mom always said it wasn’t a good time.

Thea straightened her shoulders as she decided that it was worth being yelled at if she got to see Tommy. She only knew he was there because she had heard him shouting while she was in the kitchen with Raisa making cookies.

Thea knocked loudly on the pool house door. Ollie opened the door and silently pointed at the blue chair. She chose to ignore him and pushed past him, “I’ve come to see Tommy.”

Tommy was scrambling to stand up from where he’d been kneeling in front of the coffee table as he shoved things into his pocket. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Hey, Speedy. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” he asked without looking at her.

Thea walked across the darkened room and turned on the lamp, “It’s not a school night.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, “I missed you.”

Tommy’s warm hand stroked the back of her head, “I missed you too. Have you been a complete brat while I’ve been gone?”

“Of course,” the grin fell from her face when she looked up at him. “Oh, Tommy. What happened to your eye?” His eye was swollen and purple. The white of his eye wasn’t white, but red. “Is your eyeball bleeding?”

The smile disappeared from his face and he covered his eye with his hand, “I fell.”

“Does it hurt?” she asked. “I could get you some ice for it, or a steak.”

“A steak?” Tommy chortled.

Thea shrugged, “That’s what they use in cartoons.”

“Thank you, but I’m okay,” he promised.

Thea climbed onto the sofa next to Ollie, “Are you guys watching a movie?”

“No,” Ollie said curtly.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she looked around the room.

“Nothing.” Ollie pointed to the door, “You should go.”

Thea switched tactics. Tommy was always the easier of the two to persuade, “Want to play monopoly?”

“Not tonight, Speedy. Maybe next week,” Tommy tugged on her braid. “Ollie and I are going out.”

“Where are you going?”

“Out,” Ollie answered.

“Are you going for ice cream?” she asked hopefully.

“Speedy,” Ollie snapped, “go back to the house. Tommy didn’t come to see you. He doesn’t want to play with you tonight.”

Thea began to cry. Ollie never wanted to share and it wasn’t fair that he got to hog Tommy.

“Damn it, Ollie,” Tommy said sternly. “Why’d you have to make her cry?”

Tommy knelt on the floor next to Thea and pulled her into a hug, “Don’t cry, Speedy.”

“I miss you. Why haven’t you come to see me?” she sobbed into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I was grounded and couldn’t go anywhere but school,” Tommy explained. “I’d never stay away if I didn’t have to.”

“Ollie won’t watch movies with me and he didn’t take me to the zoo last weekend even though you both promised to,” she said looking into his eyes.

Tommy stood up and used the hem of his shirt to dry her eyes, “We can go to the zoo now.”

Thea looked at the time on the DVD player, “It’s eight o’clock. The zoo is closed.”

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” he asked playfully.

Thea smiled, “Tommy Merlyn.”

“Exactly and if Tommy Merlyn can’t talk his way into a zoo after closing, it only means he didn’t take enough money out of the ATM.”

Ollie laughed, “Are you sure you want to go to the zoo? I heard Beth was going to be at Max’s tonight.”

“Nah, a promise is a promise.”

 

Tommy didn’t bribe anyone to get into the zoo. He climbed a fence and helped Ollie to pull her over. Most of the animals were put away for the night, but it was still fun to walk around the zoo with just Tommy and Ollie. They had to hide a few times when they saw the approaching flashlight of a guard.

The penguins were out and Ollie lifted her to sit on the wall so she could watch the birds. He held onto her waist as he made up stories about the penguins. Most of the penguins were asleep on the ice, but a few were swimming in the pool. “Do you think mom and dad would let me have a penguin?”

Ollie snorted, “I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to have a penguin.”

“They won’t let me get a puppy or a kitten,” Thea complained. She’d been asking for a kitten, but her mom said a cat would ruin the furniture.

Tommy hopped up and stood on the wall.

“Hey,” Ollie reached for Tommy, “be careful or you’ll end up going for a swim.”

“The lady wants a penguin, the lady is going to get a penguin.” Tommy put his arms out for balance and he carefully walked across the narrow wall. “Which one do you want?” he asked as he jumped onto the ice.

The penguins began to honk at the intruder. They surrounded him and he looked over at Thea and Ollie with a grin, “I think they like me.”

“You’re an idiot,” Ollie declared. “They think you have fish.”

Tommy removed his jacket and then picked up one of the smaller penguins. It squirmed and flapped it’s wings but Tommy managed to wrap it in his jacket. He got back onto the wall and shuffled across it. “Here,” he told Ollie as he passed his bundle.

Ollie held the penguin like a baby so Thea could take a look, “What do you think, Speedy?”

Thea wrinkled her nose, “It’s smelly.”

“If you only ate fish, you’d smell too,” Tommy teased. “We’ll give it a bath when we get home.”

“What do you want to name it?” Ollie asked.

Thea peered down at the chirping bird and tentatively touched its head, “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“What do you want it to be?” Ollie asked.

“A girl,” Thea answered.

“Then it’s a girl,” he informed her.

“I’m going to call you Ariel,” Thea informed her new pet.

“We better get out of here,” Tommy took Thea’s hand.

“Where are we going to keep her?” Thea asked as Tommy helped her climb up zoo’s exterior wall. “In my bathtub?”

“I think Ariel will prefer living in the pool house,” Tommy said.

 

Thea woke up as Tommy was placing her gently onto her bed. “Where’s Ariel?” she asked through a yawn.

Tommy unlaced her sneakers and then removed them. He tossed them in the general direction of her closet, “She’s with Ollie.” He pulled back the covers, “Come on, time to sleep.”

Thea snuggled under the covers as Tommy tucked her in. She took hold of his hand, “Thank you for my penguin.”

“You’re welcome,” he kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep. No more trips to the pool house. The blue chair is out.”

“Are you drinking?” she asked with concern. Ollie and Tommy weren’t supposed to drink. It made her mom mad.

“Yes, we’re going to be drinking,” he informed her with a serious expression. “Ten-year-old girls are not allowed in the pool house until lunch tomorrow.”

Thea sighed, “Fine.”

“Good night,” he squeezed her hand.

She held onto his hand tightly, “You’ll still be here when I wake up?”

He smiled, “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you too, Speedy.”

Tommy turned out the light and slipped from her room. Thea fell asleep dreaming of penguins and her adventures with Ollie and Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
